Inarticulate Raphie
by g33kg1rl
Summary: Raphael returns home injured after a night out as Nightwatcher and Donatello scolds him for being careless. Turtlecest slash Raph/Don lemon.


Author: Melissa the Damgel (a.k.a. g33kg1rl)  
Title: Inarticulate Raphie  
Rating: NC-17 It's really a PWP  
Pairing: Don/Raph  
Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles. damnit.  
Summary: Raphael returns home injured after a night out as Nightwatcher and Donatello scolds him for being careless.  
Warnings: Porn without much plot. Enjoy! :D

----------- -----------

Inarticulate Raphie

By: Melissa the Damgel

"Damnit, Donnie!" Raphael snarled as he limped into the lab, throwing his helmet across the room and sneering as it shattered something in the corner that he knew he'd feel sorry about tomorrow but right now, he didn't care! "Get this damn thing out of me!"

Glancing up and blinking at his brother, Donatello frowned and stood from the computer, looking down at Raph's leg and at the cut in the leather along his thigh. "What happened? You said you'd be careful!"

Glaring, Raph closed his eyes and limped a bit further into the room then leaned on the tables in Donnie's lab. "Would ya just help me here?" He asked, panting slightly. Damnit, it was so painful now!

Sighing, Donatello inched closer, his hands reaching for his brother. He helped turn around and had him lean against the table - which Raph hissed and shuddered, leaning heavily against it. "I didn't want you to get hurt..." Donnie whispered, his fingers brushing over the cut in his leg and then moving up his body and slowly working the zipper to his Nightwatcher suit down.

"Then next time plan stuff out better." Raphael hissed, his fingers gripping the edge of the table all the tighter till Don had finally opened up his suit and once again revealing his skin to the world.

Frowning and taking a moment to look at the very thin cut - honestly it wasn't even something he'd need to stitch. The bleeding had stopped already. "I'm sorry, Raphie..."

"Donnie... please..." He inhaled sharply and gritted his teeth as a bead of sweat rolled down his neck. Donatello gazed up at him, watching him closely, and then he pushed open the suit a bit more, grazing his hand briefly over the thin cut.

Smiling slowly with a dark look in his eyes, Donatello finally pressed himself up against Raphael's side, his hand darting into the leather pants and pulling free his erection. "Did you like it? Did you just stare down at the city? Did you even leave the sewers? Were you so occupied with lust that some punk snuck up on you and cut you? Hmm?" he asked, a sultry purr rolling off his tongue while his fingers very gently ran up the length of Raphael's erection.

Throwing his head back, Raphael groaned, a guttural and primal sound that begged for more of him. "Donnie.... please! Just... just-"

Donatello jerked Raphael's suit completely open and then flipped Raph over, forcing him onto his hands and bent him completely over the table as he stepped behind him, his fingers forcing Raphael's tail up and pushing enticingly at the vibrating plug buried deep within him. "What? You want this out? But I'm sure you'll want something else in its place." He teased, biting at his neck. "What shall it be tonight? A dildo? A corn cob? A beer bottle? As I recall-"

"You damnit! You! Okay?! You win!" He cried, clawing desperately at the table, his tail wiggling and his hips pushing back against his hands.

Purring into his ear, Donatello took a moment to massage the length of Raphael's tail, still pushing and tugging on the plug inside of him and rubbing his fingertips along his erection. "What was that? I win? What do I win exactly, oh so dominate one?"

Whimpering and falling forward further till his brow pressed against the tabletop, Raphael gasped for breath and ignored the sweat sliding down his neck, "Would you just fuck me already? Damnit, such a... oh god..." He groaned and practically melted against the table.

Smirking, Donatello massaged the area around the plug then slowly pulled it out, rather enjoying the heated feel of it against his fingers - then again, that heat would feel better wrapped around something else.

Churring, Donnie carefully and meticulously went about his business, taking a moment to lube Raphael again, to lube himself, to force a hard and heated kiss onto the begging turtle spread across his table; and then he took his hips into his hands and pushed forward. Raphael moaned, practically mewling and begging for him like a cheap slut, and he gave him what he wanted. Thrusting forward hard and swift. Don filled him and he groaned against his neck, shuddering in absolute delight at the tight heat gripping at him and sucking him back in for more.

"Donnie! Damnit... more..." Raphael snarled, a bit pissed at himself for his begging, but his pride was already shattered and having been rearranged when it came to his position in their sex life. He didn't' care, he wanted more of this and he wanted Donnie! "Harder!" He shouted, groaning when his request was granted instantly.

Jerking his hand up and down over his cock, Donatello made his movements match his hips and he thrust harder, but slower, taking advantage of anything he could get. "So... good... Raphie..." he moaned, churring in his chest while his hips jerked forward hard, yet he pulled out slowly, agonizing over every inch that he pulled free, and then with a one swift move was once again sheathed deep within his lover. "Raphie!" He gasped, gripping his hip tighter with his free hand.

"Donnie... faster or so help me... ah!"

It was like lightning meeting the earth, it was an explosion of color, fire and an intensity that rocked them from their senses. He bucked back against Donatello while Don thrust solid and swift, filling him over and over again, jabbing him in just the right place that made Raphael nothing but a writhing mass of lust. "Ah... ah! Don- Donnie!" He groaned and arched his back, his hard cock sliding in and out of Don's fingers, stroking him just as he was being filled... and it was too much. He couldn't take it! His brows knitted together and his mouth fell open and he panted wildly, strange sounds falling from his lips that he was not used to and he was still begging for more. "Donnie!" He cried out, his erection throbbing inside his lover's tight grip and then he exploded, sending his seed spreading over the erratic movements of those fingers.

Donatello whimpered and churred, moving faster and jerking against him till he gave a yell, groaning over Raphael's cry as his lover's insides tightened, strangling his cock inside of his body and he joined him, releasing into him and coating him inside and out.

They collapsed, first landing on the table and shaking where they were still joined.

"Damnit..." Raphael hissed, gasping for breath - then he reached behind him, gripping at Donatello's ass and holding him where he was so he couldn't pull out, his tail wiggling between them. "That... was good." He whispered, his face flushing all the deeper as he admitted that.

Smiling and purring against his neck, Donatello shifted and kissed his cheek before nuzzling him. "Told ya... ya would lik- like it." He teased.

Raphael quivered and hid his face for a moment, catching his breath and hiding from the fact Donnie had just trumped him royally. "Yeah..." he mumbled.

"Next time I fuck you, I want you to scream louder." Donnie whispered to him suddenly and Raphael felt himself twitch and blush.

"And you'll have homework too. You need to learn some better adjectives." He bit his neck lightly and thrust into him again, smirking at the gasp and the startled jerk of Raphael's hand as he gripped at the table as though ready - and willing - to have another go. "You're not the only one who will be in control now and then, little Raphie."

"Donnie~" Raph whined half-heartedly and then just couldn't resist; he moaned and gave in to Donatello's will. Afterall, Don was always right.

~End~

---------- ----------

I hope you enjoyed it XD I think I originally wrote this for Jeegoo on the LJ Turtlecest comm because she was sad one night about there not being enough uke!Raph in the world. So I used my OTP to make her happy XD

not much to say; but I hope you enjoyed and don't be afraid to review, I love reviews!!!! :D

~Melissa the Damgel


End file.
